Xat Rules
__TOC__ http://imageshack.us/scaled/large/838/contestsrulesd.png 4DR Clan Xat Rules The 4DR clan xat is a place where all people should and shall be able to go to talk about MKW (and other related mario kart games), as well as meet up, meet new friends, etc... However, there are rules to ensure that everyone stays safe and enjoys themselves. The rules are physically here. It's not our job to MAKE you read them. By being on the chat, you agree to abide by these rules and respect them. If you wish to not abide by these rules, we ask that you not come on the 4DR chat. You agree to let mods/owners promote, demote, ban, kick, etc... without warning at anytime, for whatever reason, for whatever length of time. In short... Follow the rules, or be gone. If you believe you have been banned unfairly, there is a form under the chat to report such activity. If you wish to suggest a new rule, please see this article for more details. ''ALL RULES APPLY TO YOUR MESSAGES, NAME, STATUS, HOMEPAGE, AVATAR, ETC. '' #'USE COMMON SENSE! '''Just because there isn't a rule for something doesn't mean you should do it. #'Be respectful.' Don't say anything that may offend someone, including "flaming" a person, group, race, chat etc. #'Be appropriate.' No sexual pictures, names, etc. No bad smiley combinations. No flirting. No swearing. No talk about drugs. #'Don't advertise.' Whether it be a site or chat that belongs to you, a friend, or anything else not "mainstream." Linking to Youtube or an image is fine (as long as the video/image is appropriate). Also, no talk of outside chats. While you may not be posting a direct link to a chat, talking about another chat can be seen (and is seen on this chat) as a form of indirect advertising. Speaking about official xat chats (such as trade, help, game, etc...) is acceptable however. #'Don't impersonate.' Don't impersonate xat staff, volunteers, or 4DR staff. #'Don't request a higher rank.' Asking for member/mod/owner is strictly forbidden. You must earn your position. #'English only.' The only language that is acceptable here is English (unless you are using the translator). #'No begging.' Begging for xats, days, or powers will not be tolerated. You can either purchase your xats, win prizes here or enter contests hosted on forums. #'Don't spam.' Smiley spam is over three smilies in a message, or over six in name. You may add extra characters to a word as long as it doesn't take up space (abusing this is a bannable offense). Also DO NOT tickle spam (constantly clicking a user). Constantly erasing doodle is also a bannable offense. #'Give staff respect.' The staff of 4DR are volunteering their time to help out and keep the chat clean. If you're saying one of the mods is bad, or publicly ranting about something bad the mods did, that is a bannable offense. If they're not answering you, ask another mod. If you have a genuine report for the main owner, you may submit one here (ALL messages are read). Saying a moderator is a "dumbass" becuase they're trying to enforce the rules is something we don't tolerate. How about you go and call a trade moderator or a help moderator a dumbass. How would that work out for you? Just because it's not an "official xat" chat, doesn't mean you can just screw with anyone you want to. #'Selling/trading: Selling in your status/homepage is allowed (xats/days/powers only), but advertising it in main chat isn't.' You may trade in PC only however it is preferred you go to xat trade. Selling content from other websites is strictly prohibited. We aren't responsible for any phishing or scamming that occurs to you. If you give us proof of being scammed/phished, we can ban them at best. It's a good idea to take Xats phising/scamming quiz here. For those who can't click the link for whatever reason, here: http://util.xat.com/quiz/ #'No drama/disruption.' Any form of disruption or drama will not be tolerated. This rule is left up to mods/owners discretion. #'Don't troll.' If you are found to be posting inflammatory, extraneous, or off-topic messages here with the primary intent of provoking users into an emotional response or otherwise disrupting normal on-topic discussion, you will be banned. #'Obey the xat Terms of Service.' Failure to do so will result in a ban. The major ones here are exposing personal information, abusing/teaching glitches, or phishing/scamming. Also do not discuss, link to, or otherwise mention private servers. #'What a shame that we have to create this rule... 4DR is in alliance with BF.' While we respect that others have their opinions, we don't want to hear your opinion if it involves trashtalking BF, anyone connected to BF, or anyone within BF. #'No requesting bans or unbans.' Staff will ban or unban when they feel necessary. #'If on promotion, Xat promotion rules apply in addition to these: http://xat.com/web_gear/chat/promotion.php''' #'MEMBERS AND GUESTS, please report any rule breaking (with proof if possible) to a moderator, owner, or main owner.' You will not be "ratted out", or any type of thing like that. #'No gaming or console wars.' This chat is not a place for that. There is no game, gaming community, or console that is "superior" over the other. It's what YOU like. Everyone has their opinion, but there shall be no opinions that imply such game, community, or console is superior over the other. #'Please attempt to not flood.' Flooding is no longer an extremely enforced rule like it used to be. However, you should avoid abusing the power to flood. You can still get kicked for constantly flooding. #'No ban dodging.' Please don't try to unban yourself by changing your IP, using proxies, etc... THE OWNERS / MAIN OWNERS OF 4DR RESERVE THE RIGHT TO BAN YOU FOR ANY LENGTH OF TIME FOR ANY REASON WITH NO CONTACT TO YOU. RULES MAY CHANGE, BE ADDED, OR BE REMOVED AT ANYTIME WITH NO NOTICE TO YOU, AND YOU'RE EXPECTED TO KEEP UP WITH THEM AND FOLLOW THEM. Staff Information *Your behavior on other chats defines 4DR and how it is run. 4DR staff should be aware of this while present on other chats. *You must be active in order to retain your rank. Activity is measured by Events power, so coming online and chatting won't be recorded. *If a staff member is breaking rules please take it under your own discretion whether to demote them. If you are unsure please contact an owner. *You may ban as long as your rank permits. However, just because you can, doesn't mean you should (see the rule below). *Please do not ban for long times for measly reasons. For example, banning someone forever because of spam is unacceptable. Always assume good faith. Maybe ban someone for spam for an hour or two and give them a chance to redeem themselves. *Please try to not shove these rules down users throats. They're here for people to obey, yes, but constantly kicking someone every time they break one of these rules is quite tiresome for you, the person being kicked, and for others to see. *Owners and moderators shouldn't be demoting other users. If they're causing trouble, kick or ban. *Owners may NOT promote other users into moderators. *Please try to go out of your way to not ban. Enough is enough eventually, yes, but banning means less people coming to the chat (which no one wants). Category:Xat